Everything has to change
by dracosexy
Summary: The trio are all heading into their last year at Hogwarts. but hermione has a feeling that everything will change this year. Especially when she finds herself drawn to our delicious Draco and has to hide her secret relationship! Pleeze rr! rated R for som


**_Disclaimer: all these characters belong to the brillian mind of jk rowling_**

****

**_Summary: The trio are all heading into their last year of Hogwarts but Hermione has a feeling that everything will change this year. Espically as she finds herself drawn to our delicious draco and has to hide her secret relationship. But can jealousy of a close friend ruin everything?_**

Chapter 1:

"What do you guys think this year is going to be like. Do you think anything we'll change?" asked Hermione to her two bestfriends, Harry and Ron. They were all lounging around on Ron's patio. Their seventh year was about to start tomorrow so they decided to spend the day enjoying their last bit of summer. Their days of being carefree and irresponsible were coming to an end, fast. The three had spent their summers in different ways. Ron spent his summer days training for Quidditch, in hopes of making the team this year, especially as Harry made captain. Harry had went to the beach and scoped out his prospects of flings and one night stands since he obviously didn't have to work on his flying skills, and Hermione. She had realized that she couldn't hide behind her books forever. But in the end they all decided to meet up at Ron's house for the last week. They had spent it going shopping for school and Hermione and Ginny had a good time applying makeup and lending each other clothes.

"Things have already changed Hermione," answered Harry. "We've changed."

They took a good look at one another. Hermione couldn't deny it. She had spent her summer days improving her body,style,and attitude. Over the past few months alone ron and harry were almost unrecognizable. Ron had turned into the beanstalk that she knew he would always be. He was skinny and had changed his style for a more skater attitude. Beside's training for Quidditch he had decided to take up another sport. Harry had introduced him to the skate board and with ron's body frame, skating was the best sport he could do. Hermione then took a look at Harry. The summer at the beach had turned him to the better. She always saw him as a hottie but now it was apparent to the rest of the female population it seemed. But the summer had also done wonders for Ginny, so it was only a matter of time before he finally realized that she was the perfect girl for him. And when he had arrived a week before, he did realize this and immediately asked her out. This was a grateful surprise to Mrs. Weasley who was happy that maybe Neville would stop sending ginny roses, begging her to go out with him. She had long, fiery hair and was no longer the kid sister Harry remembered. She was the classic beauty that didn't have to hide behind makeup. Harry's arms had developed with all his quidditch training and he had traded his glasses for contacts which shown his bright green eyes. This pleased ginny who always took off his glasses every chance she got because she said that his eyes were "enchanting." Hermione knew they both were cute in different ways. Ron wasn't too happy with seeing his baby sister making out with Harry once in a while but it was better than the chance of Neville becoming part of the family he admitted/

"But even though we look different, we're still the same people. I mean Hermione turned into a total hottie but her ego hasn't grown at least ,"added Ron in a joking tone. He looked at her and suddenly noticed just how pretty she was. The sun was setting and the colors and shadows it cast shown on Hermione so she was glowing.

Out of the three though, Hermione had definitely been the most changed. She had met her goal to change herself into a cutie instead of the book worm she had come to be. Her curly, bushy hair had been grown out and layered so they fell as ringlets around her shoulders. She was still petite but she worked hard to tone her body so she could show off her six pack abs. Her body had finally filled out. She wasn't curvaceous to the point of poking someone's eye out with her boobs, but her c-cup was enough for her to definitely be happy with her body.

"I don't know. I'm just worried that we'll grow apart because a lot of circumstances are changing. Like since I'm head girl I have to live in my own quarters, and that's where we always hang out, in the common room. Now I'll only have the head boy to keep me company."

"You're just gonna sleep somewhere else. That's not much of a change Mione." Harry tried to reassure her. Hermione didn't really take this advice seriously as Ginny had just came and now her and Harry were engrossed in each other and giving puppies eyes from across the table.

"Your defiantly right Harry," ron added. "I wonder who the prick will be anyway." They spent the rest of the night trying to decide who it would be and who they would pick to live with if they had to choose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked at his empty bedroom and only thought one thing, "Thank god I get out of this place tomorrow." His whole house had been filled with sorrow after his father died and he couldn't stand his mother hurt so much even if it had no affect on him at all. He looked in the mirror and smiled. His eight pack was clearly visible under his tight black shirt and his arms bulged, looking like his shirt was about to split and tatter from the pressure of keeping his muscle covered up. All the working out he had done over the years had finally paid off. He had cut his hair so it was spiked up and he knew he looked hot. "My last year of school and I'm free to do whatever or whoever the fuck I want!" He was filled with excitement.

"Draco, come on. It's our last night together," called a feminine voice from behind him. He looked towards his bed, his grey eyes flashing with what he knew he was about to do.

'It's not like I don't do that already,' he thought to himself as he reached behind his neck to take is shirt off.


End file.
